


Sirius Asks Remus Out

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Remus is shocked that Sirius wants to go out with him.





	Sirius Asks Remus Out

Remus glanced at Sirius who was staring at him. “Is there something wrong Padfoot?”  
“What makes you think that,” Sirius asked blinking.  
“You’ve been staring at me for almost an hour instead of doing your homework.”  
“Oh. You’ve noticed?”  
Remus blushed but remained silent and went back to ignoring Sirius to work on his work. Sirius sighed anxiously after fifteen minutes of silence. “Moony. What would you do if someone asked you on a date?”  
Remus knocked over his ink bottle. “What? That’s random.”  
“Just answer the question.” Sirius kept his eyes on Remus as he pondered the question.  
“I don’t know. I guess it would depend on the person and if I liked them. I wouldn’t want to go on a date with someone I didn’t like just to go on a date. Why is my love life something you want to discuss?”  
“Moony,” Sirius said softly before slowly moving closer to Remus. Remus’s eyes widened as Sirius inched closer and closer.  
“What are you doing,” Remus asked quietly.  
Sirius answered in the form of a kiss. Remus softly pressed his lips against Sirius though he was a bit taken back by the kiss at first. “Would you want to go on a date with me?”  
“You’re serious?”  
Sirius grinned. “I always am.” Sirius took the pen from Remus’s hand and replaced it with his hand. “In case you couldn’t tell from that kiss, I really like you. I want to take you on a date.”  
Remus was shocked. Everyone knew that Sirius was gay, but Remus never thought he had a chance with him. “Really?”  
Sirius nodded and kissed Remus again. “Yes. Of course. You act like you’re shocked. Is it really so shocking? Have you not noticed how touchy I’ve been around you over the years? I also always end up in your bed after a bad dream even though I just use that as an excuse sometimes when I just want to sleep next to you.”  
Remus laughed. “I knew something was off when you had a nightmare every night for a month.”  
“Well, you’re Moony. You’re comforting, loving, and just irresistible.”  
Remus blushed. “I will date you on one condition.”  
“Anything.”  
“Your friendship is so important to me. I would hate to lose you as a friend because of dating.”  
“Who says we’re ever going to break up? I know life has a way of throwing curveballs at us, but I know that you’re the only one I want to date. You are important to me too Moony which is why I’ve been debating this for a while. I believe no matter what happens, we’ll find a way to work it out. I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but I don’t think I will.”  
Remus kissed him. “What do you have planned for our date?”  
Sirius grinned. “So that’s a yes?”  
Remus gave him a kiss. “That’s a yes.”  
“Can I still sleep in your bed?”  
“Yeah, I suppose that I will be ok with that,” Remus teased.  
Sirius gave him a hug. “I’m so happy Moony.”  
“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr


End file.
